A.1. Program Overview The goal of the Career Development Program (CDP) of our FCCC-PENN Ovarian SPORE will have several components. First, the program will look to identify junior faculty with the appropriate qualifications and commitment to evolve into a productive investigator dedicated to reducing the burden of ovarian cancer through translational research. As a second goal, the Program will provide an environment that promotes success in research through financial support, constructive and engaged mentorship, and proactive career building through regional and national networking within the SPORE community and the national ovarian cancer research community.